


harry potter and the strands of time

by fandomforever101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1942, Gen, Harry Potter has a sister, Time Travel, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomforever101/pseuds/fandomforever101
Summary: This is about a girl from Tokyo who takes her brother by surprise after going back in time to find him. Lets just hope no one finds out there from the futer or that she can jump dimensions.





	1. madison potters introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to prevent a War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905982) by [CrazyJanaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat). 



Hi my name is Madison potter I am Harry potters sister long thought to have died in the ' car crash' that killed our parents. In reality I am currently living in Tokyo learning to master my powers of dimension jumping using a special crystal. All you really need to know about me is  
I love cats and reptiles I also love my friends and family.  
My family is lily potter who is deceased  
James poster also deceased  
And my brother Harry potter who currently lives in Surrey.  
I dislike tom riddle and his knights and dumbledore along with bullys and my brothers relatives.  
If you are reading this then something must have gone wrong I warn you this is one hell of a ride.  
Well that's all for now see you later when the story commences p.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this far.

Today was like any other day. First I should tell you about myself. My name is Madison potter or as I recently descovered I am going to be Madison evens while going undercover at hogwarts in dimension 53 in1942 apperently there has been mischeivious activity lately a shift in time. My grandmother who took me here to Tokyo is currently training me to be the very first dimension jumper in over 3 thousand years! How exciting is that. Any way back to how my day started first ... never mind all you need to know was it wasn't plesent. I spent the first half of my 16 years in orphanages going from home to home. It wasn't that bad though none of them abused me and if I hadn't I would never have meet grandma. Anyway I'm sure you want to get on with the story so with out further ado we move onto my life in 1942.


	3. 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison finally goes back in time.

Finaly I've finished my training. My grandmother recently told me that I am ready to use my powers to find out what has caused the shift in time and see if its a threat to the dimension. I grab my crystal and think of were I want to go platform 9 3/4 in 1942. I was exilerated but also sad to be leaving my home with its big thick forest and wild animals along with the slightly small quidich pitch and beautiful gardens. We had already sent a letter saying I was ahead of my magic learning from my early start and even though I was only 11 in this time I would like to be in 6th year. Professer Dumbledore would meet me at the platform to take Me to hogwarts as I would be a transfer half way through the year. They already knew of my powers and agreed to help me. I grabed on to Dumbledores arm as we apperated to the school outside the dinning hall. I paused as they announced their was a transfer student and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much.


	4. harry evens point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter reacts to the new transfer student.

I was in the great hall talking to Orion black and still trying to avoid tom riddle though i was failing at that when they announced the new transfer student. Orion Looked surprised and explained that they never had someone transfer so late. As soon as they announced that the transfer student entered. She looked familiar with long black hair and pale skin along with a small frame and blue, green, and purple eyes. I was shocked when they called her name. Madison Evens dumbledore called. I was shaken out of my shock when Orion asked if I knew her I told him she was my supposedly dead sister. I was even more shocked after she sat next to me. I decided I would make sure she would stay away from tom riddles interrogations.


	5. the sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison's view of the sorting

As I entered the great hall everyone was silent you could have heard a pin drop. I put my head down to look meek but inwardly I was smirking. Let them beleave I was shy till I found out who caused the shift it would make my job all the more easier. I walled twords the sorting hat and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on my head I thought let the game commence. My, my what do we have hear I heard the hat say. Please put me were the person who caused the Shift. Very well better be SLYTHERIN! I calmly walked twords the green and silver clad table and sat beside a boy with unruly raven black hair, green eyes, thick black glasses,and a small tram along with a lightning shaped scar. A boy across from him introduced himself as orion.he called me small to be a sixth year so I told him I was only 11 the look on his face was priceless.


	6. slytherin common rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the meantime

I was suprised when the boy introduced himself as harry evens I never knew I had a brother I gave him a big hug and asked quietly if he caused the shift in time. He said yes and I told him I was from a different dimension. And was here to help him Back to his time. Eventually we headed to the common rooms and Harry showed me around the only downside was riddle seemed to take an interest in my brother. After a while I got tired of his stareing and took my brother with me and marched over there. I told riddle to leaves my brother alone or there would be hell to pay. Riddle only calmly told me I don't tell him what to do the nerve of him I told my brother I was going to see him in the morning and not to worry.


	7. Chapter 7

I stormed up the stairs and flung the door open to be meet with four pairs of eyes. I almost snarled ruining my perfect setup instead I looked down pretending to be abashed. They just dismissed me with a disgusted glance of another supposed mudblood. They would soon be rid of me and my brother when I figured how to fix the time shift. I groaned and floped onto the bed gaining a few curious glances eventually I fell asleep thinking about the spells I would learn.


	8. first day of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can she stand this any longer

i awoke to the sound of my alarm, i groaned as i pushed my self out of my warm bed and changed into my uniform for the first day of classes. as i headed to breakfest i gained a few curious glances from some of the older students. i was used to this so i decided to just shrug it ff, as i entered the hall i looked for a spot to sit and decided on the furthest corner away from everybody else. i wasnt very hungry so i just grabbed and apple and water and waited for my schedale to be handed to me. as slughorn handed me my paper i chanced a look at my brother and found him staring at me. i decided i better befriend him now instead of later, i gave a hesitant wave to him and nervous smile he seemed relieved. i turned back to my schedale and say i had potions first then transfiguration, history of magic, dada, herbology, and last charms i only had astronomy at night on wednsdays. i smiled and got up to go to my favorite subject potions. now i wont make it a grand gesture about how awesome i was. it was a bit ... unexpected. it started out fine intil a gryffindor decided to sabatoge one of our potions resulting in class ending early. the rest of the day went like this it was a bit boring but i managed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles view

I must say I was surprised to find that the new enigma Harry Evans had a sister but was even more shocked when I over heard that she was only eleven. I decided to wait and see what would happen, I walked to the common room with my loyal followers following close behind. As soon as we sat down madison and Harry entered and after a while of staring madison grabbed her brother and while glaring told me to leave her brother alone. I just smirked and calmly asked why I would and laughed inwardly when she stormed off telling her brother she would see him tommorow.   
The next morning I headed down to breakfast and sat next to Harry, Madison walked in and chose to sit as far away as she could when she looked at Harry and gave a nervous wave and smile. I should just say potions was a complete and utter disaster but I still finished and turned in my potion before the gryffindor sabatoged his own classmates potion by accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writting a fanfiction please no flames but nice criticism is apruceated so I can make this better


End file.
